Encuentro de dos espadachines
by McAbbir
Summary: Un sujeto extraño aparece delante de Toshiro y Matsumoto, este comprende la perdida del Capitán de la División 10 y por ello estará dispuesto a tratar de hacerle abrir sus ojos. Mal Summary Pasen y lean.


******Encuentro de dos espadachines**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni los de Kubo-sensei como los de Watsuki-sensei.

* * *

Había sido enviado a controlar una horda de Adjuchas que aparecieron en el distrito Zaraki, no era la primera vez que lo enviaban afuera del Seireitei, hacia años que se reconstruyo su hogar, luego de aquella guerra contra los últimos Quincy, muchas vidas se perdieron, cayeron en aquel fatídico combate, ahora como no hay muchos efectivos, el fue encargado junto a su Teniente velar por la seguridad del distrito.

Ya pasaron diez años, ahora con el cuerpo de un joven adulto su porte era frio y meticuloso, de cabellera blanca y larga hasta los hombros, ojos azules como el cielo, pero de una aura fría, tardo mucho para dominar a la perfección su Hyurinmaru, ahora que lo controlaba podía decir que su poder era relativamente mayor incluso al del Capitán Byakuya, era considerado un genio, pero por donde lo vieran, lo que le llevo a el ahí fue su determinación e ingenio.

Se detuvo una vez llegado al lugar donde se reporto aquellas poderosas presencias, miro a todas partes, su Teniente parecía también mirar en todas direcciones ¿Se habrían equivocado?

– **Taicho…** – Dijo la rubia.

– **Desaparecieron ¿Pero como?** – Hablo fríamente – **¿Sera que se equivocaron?**

– **A lo mejor puede…**

Escucharon como el cielo se abría y dejaba caer a más de esos seres sin alma alguna, pero lo que les dejo asombrados, es como estos antes de tocar el suelo fueron cortados, frente a ellos vieron a un hombre de cabellos rojos como el fuego, su apariencia era andrajosa, portaba una Zanpakuto. Era increíble su habilidad con la espada, no tardaron en llegar mas de esos seres y ellos al igual que el desconocido se pusieron manos a la obra a eliminar a cada uno de los que se presentaban, lo mas extraño de todo era que ese sujeto parecía no esforzarse mucho para acabar con esos Hollows.

Cuando termino aquel combate miraron a aquel sujeto, que aun continuaba de espaldas.

– **¿Identifícate? ¿De que división eres?**

– **¿Oro?** – Se sorprendió, había olvidado que estaba acompañado.

– **¿Quién eres y por que portas una Zanpakuto?**

– **Oh que descortés soy** – Se volteo y ellos pudieron ver una cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla y unos extraños ojos violetas – **Himura Kenshin.**

– **¿Qué división provienes?**

– **Lo siento, pero no se de que me esta hablando** – Ellos vieron como envainaba una espada sin filo – **Solo soy un vagabundo, no se cuando llegue aquí, pero desde ese momento me he dedicado a proteger a las personas, he estado aquí no se por cuanto tiempo, pero desde hace alguno, la presencia de esas criaturas ha aumentado –** Ninguno dijo nada, desde aquella batalla se abrió una brecha entre los dos mundos y la presencia de esos Huecos se hacia notoria con regularidad.

– **Hmmm ¿Eso es una Zanpakuto?** – Pregunto la rubia.

– **No…** – No respondió, ellos tomaron eso a que debían presentarse.

– **Hitsugaya Toshiro, Capitán de la Decima División.**

– **Rangiku Matsumoto, Teniente de la Decima División** – Hizo una reverencia.

– **Lo siento, pero no es ninguna Zanpakuto Rangiku-dono… Hitsugaya Taicho… Gusto en conocerles** – Iba a comenzar a retirarse cuando escucho que le detenían.

– **No puedes marcharte** – Dijo la de cabellos rubios – **Al parecer tienes una Zanpakuto y como tal debes ir al Seireitei para tu formación… Tienes que convertirte en Shinigami.**

– **No puedo… Hice una promesa de no abandonar a estas personas, prometí protegerlas, por eso viajo de Distrito a Distrito.**

– **Si viene con nosotros, podrá volver, es necesario y he visto su potencial sin duda con la práctica adecuada podrás ser un buen Capitán** – Pero el sujeto parece que se negó.

– **Soy solo un vagabundo… Comprendan que mi lugar esta aquí.**

Antes de marcharse sintió como una ola de frio congelo el lugar a su alrededor, su mirada se afilo y vio hacia atrás, aquel joven había desenvainado su espada, su poder era increíble pero no se intimido.

– **Las reglas son claras, cualquiera que porte una Zanpakuto y se niegue al reclutamiento… Debe ser eliminado, o este puede presentarse como amenaza de nuestra institución** – Hablo claramente.

– **Taicho no deberías… El cuida este lugar… Dejémosle en paz.**

– **¡Silencio!** – Callo a su subordinada – **Sabes como son las reglas y no perdono ninguna falta.**

– **No levantare mi espada ante la autoridad** – Se volteo.

Matsumoto pudo ver aquella mirada del pelirrojo, no era como la de un insulso, esta estaba llena de experiencia, parecía que estaba curtido en muchas batallas, miro a su querido Taicho aquel que siempre considero como su hermano pequeño, hacia mucho que cambio, desde que Hinamori perdió la vida en aquella batalla contra el Stein Ritter, la actitud de su Taicho se endureció mucho, era incluso mas frio y tajante, mucho mas autoritario, ella había perdido a su amado, y no quería perder a lo único que le quedaba, por eso siempre le acompañaba a todas partes.

El joven capitán ataco utilizando el Shunpo apareció a un costado para darle fin al asunto, pero increíblemente aquel pelirrojo bloqueo su golpe con solo la funda de su espada y le hizo retroceder, parecía que poseía buenos reflejos eso se ponía interesante.

– **No quiero luchar con usted Hitsugaya Taicho** – Dijo respetuosamente.

Gruño nuevamente y se lanzo al ataque, la rubia no podía creer como un sujeto desconocido pudiera hacerle frente a su capitán e incluso evadiera sus ataques, no parecía querer desenfundar su espada y eso estaba haciendo cada vez mas enojar al muchacho.

– **¡Soten ni Zase! ¡Hyorinmaru!** – Su espada comenzó a desprender una oleada de frio y el clima comenzó a cambiar, Kenshin pudo contemplar aquello – **¡Burasuto Toketsu! (Ráfaga congelante)**

Un haz de energía congelo todo a su paso, Kenshin daba gracias a que se encontraban apartados de las casa o si no mucha gente perecería, Matsumoto no daba crédito a lo que veía, aquel pelirrojo estaba cayendo detrás de su Capitán listo para desenvainar su espada.

– **¡Cuidado!** – Ya para cuando se dio de cuenta era tarde.

– **¡Ryu Tsui Sen!** – Aquel golpe fue poderoso lo suficiente para enviarle a chocar contra aquellas rocas congeladas, miro a la mujer – **No te preocupes, con mi Sakabato es imposible que pueda morir.**

Quien no daba crédito a lo que sucedió fue el mismo Toshiro quien se levanto, el golpe fue extraño, juraría que pensó que moriría, pero por una extraña razón estaba ileso, salió de todo aquellos escombros y pudo verlo, aquel sujeto solo portaba una espada de filo invertido.

– **Te lo advierto, no quiero pelear contigo, pero si me obligas no tendré remedio que derrotarte.**

El choque de espadas era inminente, solo podía verse manchones por toda el área y escuchar el sonido producido por las armas de cada contrincante, Matsumoto aun no se podía explicar por tal habilidad de ese sujeto y eso que no había liberado su espada.

Mientras en el cuartel general en una mesa se encontraba bebiendo sake el Comandante en jefe Shunsui y el Capitán del treceavo escuadrón, estaban bebiendo como siempre, solo que el Capitán Comandante en Jefe deseaba que su amigo estuviese ahí junto a aquel sujeto que ocupa ahora su puesto, seguro se llevarían bien, pero aun no podía olvidar como sobre exigió su cuerpo al usar su Bankai en aquella batalla que le costo la vida.

– **Que nostálgico, seguro le caerías bien a Joshiro** – Bebió Sake.

– **No lo conocí, pero según los miembros fue un Capitán muy querido por su unidad** – Dijo el otro de cabellos largos, extrañamente había entablado una buena amistad con el Capitán en Jefe… Bueno el detonante fue el gusto por el Sake – **Lo mejor es recordarle siempre por lo que fue y sus actos.**

– **Supongo que si** – Bebió igualmente – **Todo ahora esta más tranquilo.**

En eso aparece un sujeto con traje ninja, era un mensajero, parecía que algo había surgido, ninguno se sorprendió ya que habían sentido aquella fluctuaciones energéticas, Shunsui asintió y el hombre dio un informe.

– **Según la unidad de vigilancia del doceavo escuadrón, el Capitan Hitsugaya esta luchando contra un desconocido, según el reporte fue capaz de enfrentarse y derrotar a 50 Adjuchas sin dificultad, parece ser que porta una Zanpakuto.**

– **¿Saben los motivos de su lucha? **– Pregunto su superior.

– **Se ha negado venir y convertirse en Shinigami a pesar de portar una Zanpakuto, el Capitán ha decidido ejecutarlo.**

– **¿Qué apariencia tiene el sujeto?** – Shunsui parecía interesado.

– **Es de baja estatura, viste un kimono purpura y hakama blanca, de cabellos rojos y porta una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda en forma de X.**

– **Imposible…** – Se le había caído la copa de Sake.

La batalla aun continuaba, ninguna de las dos partes retrocedía, su determinación no les dejaba ir, al principio Kenshin planeo dejarlo fuera de combate, pero no imagino encontrarse a un espadachín de su calibre, pero mientras que chocaba su espada con la de el, pudo ver el Espíritu de esta, estaba afligida, triste y desolada, sumergida en el odio de su portador, no era casualidad el combate, el destino los hizo cruzarse.

– **El Espíritu de tu espada esta desolado, esta sumergido en el odio** – Matsumoto abrió los ojos ante la percepción del hombre – **No puedo entender las circunstancias que te llevaron al odio, pero si entiendo que elegir ese camino y odiarse a si mismo solo te llevara a la autodestrucción.**

– **¡Cállate! ¿Qué puedes saber tú?** – Se preparo a atacarle chocando nuevamente sus espadas – **Tu no puedes decir nada, no me conoces, no conoces el dolor que siento.**

Kenshin evadió aquel ataque a quemarropa con dificultad, por poco y muere congelado, pero ahí no se detuvo, el sujeto parecía haber incrementado sus habilidades y comenzó a atacarle sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

– **¡Voy a matarte, voy a matarte!** – Rugió gritando a los cuatro vientos, Matsumoto solo pudo caer de rodillas a llorar, ver en aquel estado su capitán le dolía mucho, su pecho sentía que estallaría – **¡Daiguren Hyurinmaru!**

Kenshin tuvo que retroceder ante aquella poderosa energía liberada, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como el sujeto era cubierto por una extraña capa de hielo y unas alas delgadas formaban parte de el… Luego de eso hubo una gran explosión de hielo.

Entre la espesa nube de hielo salió todo herido Kenshin quien no daba crédito al poder de su oponente, estaba mas allá de lo que imagino, mucho mas allá de todo lo conocido "Guncho Tsurara" escucho decir y aquellos proyectiles fueron directo hacia el, los bloqueo pero no fue suficiente, el ataque era mas rápido y mas constante, no le daba tiempo de la ofensiva, hasta que no tuvo mas opción que usar aquella técnica.

– **¡Ku Zu Ryu Sen! ¡Luz de dragón de nueve cabezas!** – Aquel ataque fue fulminante que Toshiro no pudo esquivarlo por lo que recibió de lleno aquellos golpes y su armadura de hielo se resquebrajo, mientras el pelirrojo caía de rodillas, hacia tiempo que no utilizaba la técnica.

– **¡Taicho!** – Grito preocupada y corrió hacia el pero se detiene al escuchar la voz del espadachín.

– **¡Detente! Su mente esta inestable, podría ser peligroso** – advirtió mientras veía un torbellino de hielo formarse donde cayo su contrincante y este empuja a la mujer hacia atrás fuertemente y esta trata de estabilizarse, lo que no tomo en cuenta fue las estalactitas de hielo que se dirigían a ella.

Kenshin se movió lo mas rápido posible y con la agilidad de un ser extraordinario cogió a la mujer entre sus brazos y evadió los ataques, pero no pudo evadir uno que le hirió en el hombro, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo junto a la fémina.

– **¿Estas bien, Himura?** – Pregunto acomodándose y viendo la herida profunda, aquella estaca como se la saco.

– **No se preocupe Matsumoto-dono** – Se toco el hombro – **No se que le sucedió, pero sea lo que haya experimentado lo dejo al borde de la locura** – Vio como la mujer se le apago la vista – **Pero no se preocupe… Le ayudare a traer de vuelta a su Capitán.**

– **¡Estas loco! Ningún Capitán de los 13 escuadrones se atrevería a luchar contra el Genio.**

– **Desde que prometí a no matar… He usado la Sakabato para cumplir con mis palabras… Mi deber es ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan** – Volteo a mirarla y le sonrió – **Por favor aléjese.**

La mujer no pudo evitar mirar aquellos ojos purpuras, destilaban una pureza única y una confianza en cada una de sus palabras, asintió y le dejo solo, este envaino su espada y se preparo para usar su máxima técnica.

– **Listo para morir** – Dijo con aquellos zafiros azules brillantes.

Zafiro y Amatista se encontraron y chocaron entre si, estaban listos para ejecutar sus máximas técnicas y ninguno retrocedería ante ellos, Himura se coloco en posición Battojutsu y el joven también coloco su espada en frente.

El ambiente estaba tenso, ninguno se movió, era como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo eran ellos dos, uno que luchaba para ahogar sus penas y el otro que luchaba por proteger a los demás. Matsumoto estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a ninguno de esa forma.

– **¡Vamos!**

– **¡Desaparecieron!** – Grito ella.

Los dos habían usado su velocidad _"Toshiro, Vive… Vive por mi" "Se feliz junto a los tuyos"_ Era la voz de su amiga y amada a quien nunca le confeso sus sentimientos, por primera vez quería matar a alguien ese sujeto… Ese sujeto hablaba como si le conociera, no le perdonaría, desde que perdió a alguien que el quería, nadie la nombraba y justo un desconocido trataba de hablarle de ello… ¡No se lo perdonaría!

– **¡Ryusenka!** – Sonrió ante darle aquel golpe final, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio aquellos ojos y vio como desenvaino su espada a una velocidad superior a cualquier otra, su ataque no tuvo efecto alguno, lo ultimo que vio era como Hinamori se materializaba en el rostro de aquel sujeto mientras sonreía.

Rangiku solo pudo ver como su capitán volaba por los aires con su espada hecha añicos y su Bankai totalmente anulado, sus ropajes estaban desechos, su capitán cayo en el suelo, mientras que el desconocido cayo de rodillas apoyándose en su espada.

– **El Amakeru Ryu no Hirameki no es cualquier técnica** – Dijo cansado – **Es una técnica especial que junto a mi Sakabato tiene la especialidad de mostrar el propósito de cada luchador… Y para usarla se requiere una fuerte voluntad.**

– **¡Taicho!**

– **Es…tuve mal… Todo este tiempo** – Tosió fuertemente, Rangiku quedo sorprendida por aquella marca que dejo en su pecho y se tapo la boca – **Hi… Momo Siempre…. Siempre velo por… Mi felicidad… y ahora… esta feliz… por que… finalmente puedo perdo-na-narme a mi mismo…**

– **Oh no… Llegue tarde…** – Los presentes solo vieron a aquella imponente figura.

– **Seijuro Taicho** – Dijo la rubia sorprendida por que llegase.

– **¿Shishou?** – Se sorprendió de verle mientras caía inconsciente.

– **Baka deshi, aun eres tan estúpido como para arriesgar tu vida por las demás personas** – Sonrió al ver a su estúpido pupilo – **Veo que mis enseñanzas transcendieron hasta la muerte.**

Estaba feliz por su Baka Deshi, sin duda era alguien que merecía portar el nombre Hiko Seijuro, desde que tenia memoria las enseñanzas de su primer antecesor eran esas, ser una espada libre, una espada que es capaz de perdonar y hacer ver a los enemigos la verdad detrás de todo odio o sufrimiento, sonrió con satisfacción, por que después de todo se sentía realizado como maestro, como el único Hiko Seijuro que vivió para ver a uno de los grandes espadachines de toda su vida.


End file.
